Rising from the Ashes
by an american optimist
Summary: Time Lady The Hope (who is usually called Hope) survived the Time War and ended up on Earth. On Gallifrey, her best friend was the Doctor, who was always there for her. Will she ever see him again? If so, what adventures would they have?
1. Chapter 1

**So, new story! Yay! I hope you enjoy this one, I'm trying something a little bit new! Let me know if you like it!**

It was happening. The war she had dreamed of for many nights. Hope looked out of the window of her small wooden house and watched the rough and choppy waters of one of the many oceans of Gallifrey. A few old looking Daleks littered the skies above the sea. They sky was a ferocious looking dark blue and stormy grey. Even though it was nine in the morning, Hope was wide awake, alert and ready to move. She ran across the hardwood floor to a dresser. She opened all the drawers, slamming them closed until she found a vortex manipulator that she had acquired on a school trip as a child. She strapped it on her wrist and opened another drawer with some Earth money that she shoved in the back pockets of her jeans. She put on the gold heart shaped locket her mother gave her as a child before her final regeneration and the watch her father used to wear before he was held hostage by Daleks, and she hated to think that they might have killed him. Even though her hearts were pounding in her chest, she looked down at the vortex manipulator and then out the window. She took a moment to look out the window, sitting on the ledge, looking at the drops of pounding rain streaming downlike fresh watet tears. She the thought of the only person who was ever there in her life after her parents died, the Doctor. Her best friend. Thinking about whether or not he was currently safe made her two hearts thump even harder. She was so lucky to have him. His curiousity, his sense of humor, his unending fascination with Earth. That was why she chose Earth. If the Doctor made it out of this war with the Daleks, he would go to Earth, of course. And maybe, there would be just a sliver of hope of seeing his brilliant face again. She looked back down at her wrist and then noticed a formation of seven Daleks flying towards her house. She looked at the vortex manipulator, entered cordinates, and braced herself. It was time to escape war.


	2. Chapter 2

Her name from the naming ceremony on Gallifrey was the Hope, but everyone called her just Hope. It fit her, she was hope for many.

When seas on Gallifrey were rough, she would run to the abandoned lighthouse that didn't have a keeper anymore And turn the lights on. It fit her, being a beacon of hope.

When she had first landed on Earth, she was flat on her face on cement in the alley. She ached all over and at first thought she had broken her nose. She felt it and realized she hadn't. "Thank Rassilion.", she muttered under her breath. She sat in the corner leaning against the brick wall near a couple of old, smelly garbage cans and drew up a plan.

1- Go to a boring, unknown place with no aliens or Daleks.

2- Get a job.

3- Buy a house and new clothes.

4- Find the Doctor! (hopefully)

But first, she would need the year. She got up and walked into an old gas station and walked up to the counter. The man working there looked up. "What can I do for you miss?", he asked.

She was 1,007 years old! Who was he calling 'miss'?

She decided to ignore that, though.

"Um, yes, um, what year is it?", she asked.

The man eyed her.

"You been drinking, miss? It's 1960.", he replied.

She attempted to smile. "Thank you.", she said before heading towards the bathroom.

She opened the door and looked at her reflection in the mirror splattered with something brown. Her long auburn hair was tangled from the trip through the time vortex, her white tee shirt was dirty, her oxford shoes were scuffed, and she was covered in cuts and bruises. She figured she would be fine. She ran her fingers through her hair to get out some knots, brushed some dirt off her clothes, and wet a paper towel and rubbed it all over her skin until her skin reached its normal fair shade again. She made sure her money was still there.

She didn't actually look presentable, but she looked okay. She'd seen worse.

She slept on a park bench that night and in a haze before sleep, just before everything got blurry, she decided where she would buy plane tickets to the next day.

The most boring place on Earth.

Leadworth.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm going to do new chapters as often as possible because I love you that much. XOXO- an american optimist**

Thirty six years later-

Hope had literally lost almost all hope. Her best friend was probably gone. A war had destroyed all of her people. The Doctor might be dead. She could be the last of her kind. The last Time Lady. She looked out of her window at the night sky. She had done that once before on Gallifrey, except it was raining then. She'd had to deal with few dangers in Leadsworth. She was on her tenth regeneration. Oh, sweet, boring Leadsworth. They say that the older you get, the faster time passes, but for her, time only passed slower. She decided to go out for a little walk. Little did she know that a few houses down, a little girl was praying to Santa for a miracle.

After Hope had laced on her shoes, she opened the door and walked down the driveway and onto the sidewalk. She noticed little things, like the neighbor's beagle and the overgrown grass in old Mr. McKinley's front yard. Then, she saw the impossible. A TARDIS.

She broke into the fastest sprint she had ever had in her life at the gorgeous sight. And she just knew that the Doctor was inside. She hopped a fence and stood next to a little girl with red hair.

The blue doors suddenly opened at the top and a grappling hook was thrown out. Hope suddenly got very excited. The Doctor's head popped out.

"Hope!", he shouted in joy and shock. He could've squealed like a girl.

"Doctor!", she replied with just the same feeling.

Their worlds were complete. And whether they knew it at the moment or not, it was love.

However, his attention was then pulled to the girl.

"Can I have an apple? All I can think about - apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving. That's new - never had cravings before!", he exclaimed.

Hope just threw her head back and laughed.

"You have not changed a bit!", she said!

"Neither have you.", he replied, smiling fondly. She returned the smile. Something inside him made him feel warm that he was able to make her smile.

He then straddled the TARDIS before looking back inside.

"Woah, look at that!", he shouted.

"Are you okay?", the girl asked, giving him a look.

He pulled both legs over the side, sitting on the edge.

"Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up.", he replied.

"Your soaking wet.", the girl said.

"I was in the swimming pool."

"You said you were in the library."

"So was the swimming pool."

Hope shook her head, smiling.

"Are you a policeman and policewoman?", the girl inquired.

"Did you call the police?", Hope asked.

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?", she inquired again.

"What cra-", he fell to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Are you all right?", Hope and the girl asked in unison.

Worriment spread across Hope's face.

The Doctor kneeled and said, "No, I'm fine, it's OK. This is all perfectly norm...", he was cut of by a burst of regeneration energy leaving his mouth.

"You just regenerated, didn't you?", she said with a soft, understanding look on her face.

"Who are you people?", the girl asked.

"I don't know yet. I'm still cooking. Does it scare you?", he asked with regeneration energy rising out of his hands.

"No, it just looks a bit weird.", she stated.

"No, no, no, the crack in your wall, does it scare you?", the Doctor asked.

"Yes.", the brave little girl replied.

He jumped up.

"Well, then, no time to lose. I'm the Doctor, she's Hope. Do everything we tell you, don't ask stupid questions and don't wander off."

He grabbed Hope's hand and began to stride forwards with a purpose, running into a tree. Even though he fell, Hope was only jerked back a bit.

"You two all right?", the girl asked.

"Early days. Steering's a bit off.", he replied.

The Doctor and Hope stood holding hands again, looking around the kitchen.

"If you're a Doctor, then why does your box say 'Police'?", the girl asked.

He took a bite of the apple she had offered him, chewed it, then spit it out, coughing.

"That's disgusting! What is that?!", the Doctor asked.

"An apple.", the girl simple replied.

"Apples are rubbish. I hate apples!", the Doctor exclaimed.

"You said you loved them!", the girl said, eyeing him oddly.

"No, no I love yogurt. Yogurt's my favorite! Give me yogurt.", he replied. Hope just sighed.

The girl ran to the fridge to get yogurt. The Doctor poured that in his mouth but spit it out as well.

"I hate yogurt. It's just stuff with bits in it.", he said.

Hope shook her head, knowing what was coming.

"You said it was your favorite!", the little girl exclaimed.

He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth.

"New mouth, new rules. Its like eating after getting your teeth cleaned, everything tasted wro- agh!", he was cut off by a fit.

"What is it? Whats wrong with you?", the girl asked.

Hope had an even more concerned look.

"Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me decent food? You're Scottish - fry something.", the Doctor demanded.

The girl turned on the stove and began to fry bacon as the Doctor dried his hair with a towel.

"Ah! Bacon!", the Doctor said.

The Doctor and Hope sat at the opposite side of the table from the girl and ate bacon as she watched with a laugh.

Hope continued to eat, but the Doctor again spat it out.

"Bacon. That's bacon. Are you trying to poison me?", he asked.

The girl then started some beans.

"Ah you see? Beans.", he said.

The Doctor ate a forkful and then spit it into the sink as the two poor girls made faces.

The girl spread butter over a slice of bread.

"Bread and butter, now you're talking."

The plate crashed outside as a cat meowed. Hope winced, then face palmed.

"And stay out!", the Doctor shouted before slamming the door.

We've got carrots, the girl offered, looking in the fridge.

"Carrots? Are you insane? No, wait, hang on. I know what I need. I need... I need... I need...", he said rummaging around the fridge and freezer, "Fish fingers and custard!", he exclaimed pulling them both out.

The Doctor dioped a fish finger into a bowl of custard and took a bite. Hooe hesitantly did the same. She shrugged. It was actually okay!

He then picked up the bowl of custard and drank it, leaving a mustache that he wiped away with his hand.

"Funny.", the girl said.

"Am I? Good. Funny's good.", the Doctor decided, "Whats your name?"

"Amelia Pond."

"Ah, that's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond, like a name in a fairy tale. Are we in Scotland, Amelia?", he asked.

"No, we had to move to England. It's rubbish.", she said.

"So what about your mum and dad, then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now.", the Doctor said.

"I don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt."

"I know how you feel.", Hope replied quietly.

Amelia looked up surprisedly and the Doctor rubbed small circles on her back.

"We don't even have an aunt.", the Doctor said.

"Your lucky.", Amelia said.

"I know. So your aunt, where is she?", the Doctor replied.

"She's out.", Amelia said.

"And she left you all alone?!", Hope asked surprisedly.

"I'm not scared."

"'Course you're not. You're not scared of anything! Box falls out of the sky, man falls out of box, woman appears who knows man, man and woman eat fish custard, and look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I think?", the Doctor inquired.

"What?" the girl asked.

"Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall.", the Doctor said.


End file.
